


Cucciolo

by jesuisherve



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Fetish, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavi is Luigi's cucciolo, his puppy. Play time in Luigi's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cucciolo

“Cucciolo,” Luigi sneered. _Puppy_. He was sitting in his chair in the office Amber had given him after taking their late father’s. Pavi was on his hands and knees at his feet and looking up. A collar was looped around his neck and tied to a leash, which the elder Largo boy held in his fist. Pavi’s eyes were wide. Luigi had forced him to remove his mask earlier and he felt vulnerable without it.

-

_“Take it off.”_

_“Ah, please, Luigi. Don’t-a make me take it-a off.”_

_“Fucking take it off!”_

_Pavi’s face crumpled and he unhooked the mask with shaking fingers. It hurt to take it off himself._

-

The mask lay in a corner of the room where Luigi had tossed it. Pavi could see it out of the corner of his eye. Luigi flicked the leash, causing it to snap against his brother’s exposed cheek. “Fuckin eyes up here.” Pavi locked his gaze on his brother. Luigi smirked. “Good cucciolo.”

Tiny beads of blood had welled along the hooks on Pavi’s face. Luigi patted his thigh. “Up.” Pavi straightened and shuffled towards him to lean on his brother’s lap. Luigi grabbed the younger man’s chin and brought him forward further. He licked a trickle of blood from one of the hooks on Pavi’s jaw. The sensation of Luigi’s tongue on his tender skin caused Pavi to moan softly. It felt good and stung at the same time.

The blood tasted coppery. Luigi didn’t particularly like the taste but it showed Pavi who was in charge. He drew his head back and shoved his brother back down. “I got somethin for you,” he grinned. “Since you were such a good boy and took your fuckin mask off. It’s in my top desk drawer. Fetch it.”

Pavi began to stand but Luigi tugged hard on the leash, making him fall to his knees again. “Crawl,” he growled. “I never said you could get up, puppy.”

The younger Largo crawled around Luigi’s chair to the far side of the desk where the drawers were. The collar strained on his neck. There wasn’t much length on it and Luigi wasn’t going to move to make it easier for him to reach. He strained but managed to pull the drawer open. He fumbled around inside, hand bumping against pens and paper until his fingers closed around something. He pulled it out and shut the drawer before looking at it. It was lube.

“Put it in your mouth,” Luigi snapped. “Like the fuckin puppy you are and get over here.”

Pavi did as told. He clamped the bottle between his teeth and crawled back to his former position at his brother’s feet. Luigi held out his hand. Pavi dropped it in his palm. Luigi patted his head and mussed his hair. “Good boy.” He stood suddenly, making Pavi skitter backwards to avoid being stepped on. Luigi twirled the leash around his fist once and pulled on it. This way he guided Pavi a few steps away from the desk and chair. “Time to strip for me, cucciolo.”

Pavi slipped out of his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Then he stood with some difficulty, the leash didn’t allow him much room to manoeuvre, and wiggled out of his pants and underwear. Once he was naked, he dropped back to all fours. Luigi kicked his pile of clothes out of the way. He undid his belt and pants. He pulled his erection free with a hand and dropped to one knee. He popped the bottle of lube open.

The younger Largo brother closed his eyes as Luigi prepared. He bit his bottom lip as Luigi pushed inside him with a quiet moan. He braced himself against the floor with his hands. “Now don’t make a fuckin sound, cucciolo,” Luigi hissed. “If you do, I’ll fuckin end you.”

-  
 _  
“I don’t care what you do in here Luigi,” Amber said dismissively the day she showed him the new office, “as long as your work gets done and I don’t hear it when you and Pavi fuck.”_

_Luigi felt his face flush red with anger and embarrassment. “What the fuck did you just say, bitch?”_

_She laughed. “Don’t pretend that I’m the only sibling you’ve screwed.”_

_Luigi fumed in silence. There was nothing he could really say.  
_  
-

Pavi bit his forearm. Luigi had forced him down and so he had propped himself up on his elbows. He dug his teeth into his skin to keep from crying out. Luigi was thrusting fast and hard and Pavi could feel he was close to his own climax. His orgasm came first when Luigi ran his fingernails down his back, leaving deep red marks. He tried to stay silent, yet a whimper escaped him still. Luigi finished soon after without a sound.

He groaned beneath his breath and pulled out of Pavi slowly. “Close enough, you stupid fuck,” he muttered. Pavi gave a tiny whine. “Why are-a you so mean if I did-a well?”

Luigi did his pants back up and slumped against a wall. He was tired from trying to keep silent. “You can take off that fucking collar,” he said.

Pavi removed it and began to clean up. He got dressed. He gathered the collar, leash and bottle of lube and put them in the desk drawer. Then, he came to stand beside where Luigi was sitting and leaned his back against the wall to slide down. Luigi glared at his sibling. Pavi usually left afterwards or he kicked him out. Pavi tilted his head to the side and nuzzled Luigi’s shoulder. _“Ti amo.”_

“Yeah, yeah,” Luigi muttered. “Me too, stupid fuck.”


End file.
